


Resurgence

by rayeliann



Series: A Small Fire in a Dark World [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Character Bleed, F/M, Hadynne Trevelyan, Knight Enchanter, Near Death, Resurgence, nose bleed, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeliann/pseuds/rayeliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got carried away with my female Trevelyan (knight enchanter) and Cullen for a "I almost lost you" kiss prompt.</p><p>Cullen is wounded on the battlefield, probably on the push through the Arbor Wilds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurgence

Hadynne’s ears were ringing, and her vision blurred. Someone had ahold of her shoulder’s and they were shaking her, but the words were jumbled and sounded far away.   

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra’s sharp voice cut through the fog, and Hadynne was back as the sounds of the battle around them became clearer and most distinguishable. It was Dorian who had ahold of her shoulders, roughly supporting her slumped frame. Over his shoulder, Hadynne spotted Cassandra, kneeling over someone, blood staining the water and rocks around them a deep red. Cassandra looked up, shouting for Hadynne again, and something about the expression on her face… Hadynne’s heart dropped.

The shining pauldrons, the unmistakable fur mantle, and the curling strawberry blond hair… _Cullen_.   Hadynne slipped, half-falling, half running over the slick river-rocks to where Cassandra crouched over Cullen’s prostrate form. She fell to her knees beside the Seeker, her hooded dark eyes searching the other woman’s face for answers.

“Is he...?” As if to answer her question, Cullen’s eyelashes flickered, his face turning toward her voice.

“Cassandra. Do _something_.” Hadynne snapped, looking to the Seeker for answers, as always.

“I have tried bandaging the wound! I cannot stop the bleeding. Perhaps it is a side effect of the lyrium withdrawal-“

“Dorian!” Hadynne screeched, cutting Cassandra’s explanations short as she whirled on the Tevinter mage.

“Inquisitor, I am afraid my particular skills will not become useful until… ah…” Dorian fumbled, looking nervous as color rose in Hadynne’s cheeks. Her attention returned to Cullen, and her slender little fingers slid over his large gloved hand, gripping tight. She leaned close, pressing a kiss against the Commander’s paling cheek.

“Hold on. You are stronger than this. You’re the strongest person I know.” Hadynne whispered softly, the prickle of his beard coming in scratched lightly against her face. A hand touched her shoulder, light, almost ghostly, but oddly warm, and it’s touch seemed to fill her with hope.   

“Use the spell. You know. She warned you not to use it too often- Ordered you to be careful with it. So much focus, you need to be _focused_. You are focused, sharp stinging, every little detail bristling with clarity. You are in control. You can help him. _Heal_ him.” Cole’s voice was quiet, and like always, she felt the words echo in her head, itching as she unraveled them - pulling at the string of a memory and... recognition.

What had the Knight-Enchanter Trainer called it? _Resurgence_.

Hadynne closed her eyes, gripping her staff with a force that made her knuckles burn and flare white. She let out a long, slow breath and felt her magic stir within her. She reached out, palms flat over Cullen’s chest as it heaved in shallow, uneven breaths. She felt a spark flare in her chest, and silently she called across the veil for help.

Hadynne knew there were friendly, helpful benevolent spirits as well as demons. Cole was living proof of that. And yet, since encounter with the Envy demon at Therinfal, and then the Nightmare at Adamant, Hadynne had been more than reluctant to venture into the fade, or appeal for help from spirits. Iron-like self control curled through her, and she was acutely aware of her muscles contracting, taunt and ready.

But as much as her cautious self pulled her back and warned her against this, she had to try. She poured every ounce of her heart into the plea for help, focusing hard on how she felt about Cullen. The words she had only been able to get out once, and had almost choked on them then. _Please. Please help him. I love him_.  This would save him. Had to save him.

Something must have answered her - it was odd, she would have thought there would be more of a presence to it. She thought it would have had some sort of... tangibility to it. After all, demons (even in the fade) had an individual form, a personality. But this was the softest of touches, nothing more than a flickering warmth- a tingle that started in her toes. If she had been more arrogant or less observant, she might have missed it and thought she had done it all on her own. Hadynne took hold of the rising magic and pulled it through her, concentrating on channelling the spell.

She gasped as the spell was cast and the air glittered gold around them. Color flooded back into Cullen’s cheeks, and his wound healed right before their eyes. Hadynne felt a trickle of blood from her nose, and her head spun slowly. _Too much_ , her head screamed. _Thank you_ , she whispered silently, across the fade.

By the time her vision cleared, Cullen was fully conscious and trying to brush off Cassandra’s blunt concern. He was looking at Hadynne with a look so intense it shook her right to her bones. His eyes were soft and spoke volumes, catching her own in their honey-gold trap. Hadynne swatted his shoulder angrily.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford. Don’t you ever do that to me again!” She snarled, trying to sound intimidating, but her voice cracked, giving her away. Cullen reached toward her to cup her face and brush away the blood that trickled from her nose in the gentlest of motions. Hadynne pulled away, rolling her eyes, aware of the eyes of their companions on their every action. Cullen was not fond of public displays of their affection, and Hadynne was even less fond of them.

Even so, the shock of nearly loosing Cullen lingered over her head, and Hadynne felt tears threatening behind her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered, and she threw her arms around his broad shoulders in one motion. She caught him in a kiss as she wound her fingers into his hair. Cullen groaned against her mouth as Hadynne sunk her teeth into his bottom lip. She rocked forward on her knees, pressing close - as close as she could be without pressing on his freshly healed wound.

“Are you… crying?” Cullen asked softly, between kisses. Hadynne flushed, feeling fresh tears on her cheeks as her eyelashes clumped wetly.

“ _Maker_ , Cullen. Don’t you ever…” Hadynne's voice wobbled as a lump rose in her throat. Cullen pulled her into a hug, his strong hand warm on her back. He kissed her softly, his lips gentle on hers, beckoning her closer, and making the others around them melt away. She sighed against him, “I could have lost you.” Cullen shushed her delicately, bumping his forehead against hers.

“But you didn’t. Now, we have some Venatori who need stopping.”


End file.
